Logofanonpedia:Rules
Hello and welcome to Logofanonpedia. Here you will find rules and the consequential banning amounts for breaking a rule. Wiki Rules Vandalism and spamming Please no vandalizing or spamming in this wiki. Vandalism and spam is an act of making any edits that damage Logofanonpedia. This involves creating spamming attack pages, comments which had nothing to do with logos, and uploading scribble images. Cursing, rude language Please be respectful of other users. The minimum age on Logofanonpedia is 13 years old so please do not; harass, use harsh language, cursing, or sexual language. You will receive a warning on your talk page. If you continue these actions you will be blocked for some weeks, months, then years. Unrelated images Any unrelated images will be removed, this includes: images of yourself, pornographic, and images of things which does not include logos. Location images, program schedules, startup/closedown notices, bumpers, promos, and fictional idents are allowed. Sockpuppet accounts Sockpuppet is the act of doing multiple accounts by the same person. On this wiki, users may have more than one account, as long as they are being used for good purposes. If you have multiple accounts, please make sure the Logofanonpedia community know about it through putting Template:Sockpuppet legit. If you are seeking on a rename, please contact an administrator. Off-topic blogs Please, do not create off-topic blogs. Only discuss logos and company logos in blogs and blog comments. Advertisement This wiki is not an advertisement to the other non-fictional and real topics. Fictional countries and fanon topics are allowed to advertise on this wiki. Articles that look like advertising or promotion for non-fictional and real topics will be deleted by administrators. Random logos No adding random logos allowed they such as spamming and random products attacking pages. Real names and logos Real names and logos are allowed, but just in pages related to fictional countries (ex: COMPANY NAME (FICTIONAL COUNTRY NAME). If you do a page which is not related to fictional countries (ex: AXN (Latin America); which is a deleted page), your page will be deleted. If you keep doing the same pages over and over, you will be blocked for infinite. Fictional country page policy You'll need admin's permission to create a page for it's fictional country. If you don't have permission, and do the page anyway, the page might be deleted. Admininistrator rules Please don't ban/block user that not yet breaking a rules and violating policy, nothing wrong or no valid reason, if you do this adminship will be revoked. Banning Policy User violating one or more policies will be subject to blocked/banned by administrators. Administrators will use Reminder/Warning/Banned templates for users violating one or more policies at the first. *'First offense:' Reminder or Warning (for more serious offenses) *'Second offense:' Warning or Potential Ban *'Third offense:' Ban of varying lengths (see the list below) Other Policies Please read this before can do Logofanonpedia, so do not: *'Vandalism' *'Editing user's pages without permission' *'Uploading inappropriate/explicit content' *'Spamming' *'Hurting or hating users' *'Intimidating behavior/harassment' *'Impersonating of admin or another user' *'Offensive spamming' *'Underage' *'Block/ban evasion' *'Uploading non-related photo material' (Example File:Mimi.jpg, which is not a logo/unrelated to the logos) *'Pornographical, obscenes, or sexual content' *'Long-term abuse' *'Inappropriate use of user talk page while blocked' *'Edit warring '(Makes two, three, four or more revisions edit war to get block) *'Abusing multiple accounts' *'Advertising/Promotion' *'Bullying/Cyberbullying' Category:Policy Category:Site administration Category:Logofanonpedia